Castaway::Joshley Story
by sharpaygirl1299
Summary: 7 rich best friends take a trip to the tropics, hoping for fun. The trip takes an unexpected twist when the plane crashes and they are forced to live off the land and what they salvaged from their private plane. They all get along except two,Ashley & Joe.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the story of 7 rich seniors in High School who all are close friends..except two, who go on a vacation to the thier journey takes an unsuspecting twist when thier plane crashes and they are forced to live off the land and what they saved from the plane. Everyone gets along. Except Ashley and Joe.**

**Starring:::**

**Ashley Tisdale**

**Joe Jonas**

**Demi Lovato**

**Kevin Jonas**

**Miley Cyrus**

**Nick Jonas**

**Selena Gomez  
**

**After the plane crash**

Ashley:: Am I dead?

Miley:: No. Am I?

Selena:: No.

Kevin:: Where are we?

Nick:: In water.

They all realize that water is filling up the plane.

Ashley:: Crappp....

Demi:: Get all the important stuff like matches and some food and get out.

(they all gather stuff and get out of the plane)

Joe:: Great. Now what?

Selena:: Guys!! Look!

(they all look and see an island)

Ashley:: YES!!(starts swiming to it)

(they all follow)

At the Island--

Miley:: LAND!!!(lays on the sand)

Ashley:: God. That was long. Finally I can do this.(lays down on the sand)

Joe::(laying on the ground) Yeah. 1 problem. I'm guessing this is deserted. Where the hell are we going to live?

Selena::(sits up) Ohh...I'm not sure. Any idea's?

Ashley:: I am NOT living out of a tent. I am not a cave person!

Demi:: (in the forest of palms) GUYS! Come look at this!!

Kevin::(goes) This will work.

Ashley:: What will work?(gets up and goes) HALLELUJAH!!!

(the rest follow)

Miley:: An abandoned house?? Great! This could work! We need just need to clean this up and BAM!

Selena:: Okay, then. Lets get to work. We have to finish this before dark.

**--4 hours later**

Demi:: Well its not perfect but it's home.

Selena:: How about you guys go down to the shore and relax. Ashley and I will finish things up.

(they leave)

Ashley:: Why?

Selena:: Because you and I are throwing a party.(smiles)

Ashley:: We do throw the best parties...So lets go!

**--1 hour later**

Ashley:: Okay guys, look what we did! (pushed the bushes aside)

Nick:: What? How?

Selena:: Ashley and I throw awesome parties. Now--

(they play music and dance)

Miley:: Ashley? Joe?

Joshley:: Yeah?

Demi:: Can you guys get some more fire wood?

Joshley:: With that?!

Nick:: Yes! You two need to learn to work together!

Joshley::(sighs)(walks into the forest)

Joe:: I can do that for you.

Ashley:: (chopping a log on the ground) No. It's fine.

Joe:: Are you s--

Ashley::(yells in pain) OW! F**K!!

Joe:: What's wrong??

Ashley:: Snake!!

Joe:: Oh man. Uhm...

Ashley::(kills it with the axe)(gets up) Shit. My leg is bleeding..

Joe:: Here we have to get back--

Ashley::(gets dizzy and starts getting unbalanced)(Faints and falls in Joe's arms)

Joe:: Greaattt...(carries her back)GUYS!

Kevin:: Don't tell me you guys killed eachother already??

Joe:: No! Ashley got bit by a snake!

Selena::(gets up) Ohhh noo..Bring her inside.

**They all go inside**

Demi:: Selena! Your a medical student, help her!

Selena:: Okay. Well first off, she is starting to sweat. She looks pale, and it's nothing serious.(starts taking off Ashley's clothes) But taking theese clothes off will bring down her fever. And one more thing it will make her--

Ashley:(wakes up) Huh? Why do I not have --(throws up on the floor)

Selena:: Sick.

Miley::(cleans up Ashley's mess)

Ashley:: You guys go back. I'll stay here.

Kevin:: No. Joseph is going to stay here with you.

Joe:: What? I didn't agree to that!

Demi:: You do now. Learn to act right and maybe we'll stop.(they leave)

Ashley:: I'm sorry--

Joe:: Whatever.

Ashley:: Well I'm SORRY I got bit by a snake! And I'm sorry I'm SICK! You gonna blame me for that now too?

Joe::(shocked) N-n-no. I'm sorry. I'm just kinda pissed off.

Ashley:: At me?

Joe:: No. Someone else.

Ashley:: Who? Please tell me?

Joe:: My mom. I hate her. She hates me.

Ashley:: C'mon Joseph. I doubt that.

Joe:: No. I mean it. My dad died a couple months back. And even before he died she has always been this way. She loves my two brothers but no. The middle child was a mistake that should've never happend according to her.

Ashley:: Ohh..Joseph. I'm sorry. If I would've known, I would've been nicer.

Joe:: Now my turn to ask questions. Why does everyone back at E.H.S hate me?

Ashley:: You're so quiet. You always have that iPod of yours in your ears. You never talk to anyone.

And what do you listen to all the time anyways?

Joe:: Everything. Wanna listen?

Ashley: Yeah. Sure.(smiles)

**--An hour later they are still listening**

Joe:: (looks over to Ashley)

Ashley::(looks back at him smiling) What?

Joe:: Nothing.(stiffles a laugh)

Ashley:: What?(laughs) Now I'm laughing for no reason.(smiles)

Joe:: It's just you.

Ashley:: What you mean this?(motions to her body)

Joe: Yeahh..That..

Ashley::(giggles) It's fine. I get that alot. Trust me. I go to the beach and its living hell.(smiles)

Joe:: It's very distracting.

Ashley::(smiling) Hey. I know that song was you on there. Can you sing it to me?

Joe:: I'd rather not--

Ashley:: Pleeeaasee?? For me?

Joe::(sighs) Fine.(smiles and sings;"I gotta find you")

Ashley::(Asleep)


	2. Chapter 2

**NEXT MORNING**

Ashley:(walks out to the fire pit) Morning guys.

Demi: Hey Ashley.

Selena: Feeling better?

Ashley: A lot better.(looks over to Joe who is shirtless and smiles) THAT is distracting.(smirks)

Joe:(holds in a laugh)

Nick: Huh? I don't get it.

Ashley: Nothing. Just a little...joke you could say.(smirks)

Kevin: I still don't get it.

Demi:(giggles) C'mon guys. So what are we going to do today?

Miley: Go down to the beach and relax!

Nick: Sounds good to me.

Joshley:(bursts out laughing)

Selena:: WHATS SO FUNNY!?

Ashley:: Nothing.

Later on at the shore

Demi:: Nick, Kevin. What the hell are you throwing?

Nick::(looks at it) I'm not sure...

Miley:: Pass!

Kevin::(passes the object to Miley)

Miley::(holds it) You know. I really don't want to know. Hey Ashley?

Ashley::(swimming) Yeah Miles?

Miley:: Wanna play...our made up game?

Ashley:(laughs a little) No thanks. I'm fine over here. I'm not sweating.(dives into the water)

Nick:: Where is Joe?

Demi:: Don't know.(looks around)

Ashley:: (something grabs her leg)(screams)

Joe:: (comes out of the water)Gotcha.

Ashley:: You asshole.(smiles) I thought it was some...well I'm not sure. But I thought it was going to eat me!

Joe::(smirking) Well I won't eat you. Promise.

Ashley::(smiles) Good. So can I ask you something?

Joe:: Go ahead.

Ashley:: Are we friends?

Joe:: I don't know. Are we?

Ashley:: I'm not sure either.

**Back on shore**

Demi:: What are they talking about over there?

Nick:: Who knows.

Selena:: It's like suddenly their best friends and their smiling at each other.

Kevin:: Wierd...

Miley:: You don't think yesterday...

Demi:: Ashley and Joe? This Ashley and Joe? Not sure about that.

Back in the water

Joe:: Your smile is pretty.

Ashley::(blushes) Thanks Joseph.

**On Shore**

Selena:: Is she blushing?

Nick:: I think so.

Demi:: She's blushing!

Miley:: And smiling!

Kevin:: I don't get you guys.

Nick:: I'm just as lost as you.

Demi:: Here. I'll put this in stupid people form with a bunch of words. Ashley. Blushing. Joe. Smiling. At eachother.

Kevin and Nick:: Ohhh...

In The Water

Joe:: You know you can call me Joe right?

Ashley:: Okay.(smiles)

**Later on at 12am**

Ashley::(sitting outside)

Joe:: Hey Ashley?

Ashley::(looks back and smiles) Yeah?

Joe:: Come here. I have to show you something.

Ashley::(takes his hand and runs with him) Where are you taking me?

Joe:: Here.

Ashley:: How did you find this? It's beautiful! You can see the stars. It looks like a movie!(sits down on a little hill)

Joe:: You find things when you wander aimlessly.(smiles and sits beside her)

Ashley:: Joe?

Joe:: Yeah?

Ashley:: What would you say if maybe...I said I think I was falling, hard, for you?

Joe:: Me? For me?

Ashley::(nods)

Joe:: I'd do this.(kisses her passionitly)

Ashley::(deepens it) I love you.

Joe:: I love you too beautiful.

Ashley::(pulls back)(hugs him)

Joe:: This will be our secret.

Ashley::(nods and kisses him)

The Next Day

Demi:: So guys. What are we going to do today?

Ashley:: Wander aimlessly.(smiles)

Kevin:: Sure. Why not?

Selena::(elbows Miley)

Miley:: OW! I mean...Uhm..Joe? Ashley?

Joshley:: Yeah?

Miley:: We were all wondering...is there like something going on with you two?

Joshley:: What?! Me?! With _that_?! NEVER!

Demi:: Are you sure? You guys seemed pretty close yesterday.

Selena:: Ashley was blushing. And smiling at Joe!

Ashley:: Yeah. Because I was uhmm...I was..really really hot. I mean I wasn't feeling well...so my face turned a little red. And I was smiling at him because..

Joe:: I made a joke about...what..uhm...You guys were throwing around.

Ashley:: YEAH! Yeah! Thats it. Yup. Nothing going on here. Nope.(laughs nervously)

Selena:: Okayyy then...

Kevin:: Okay. If I'm not mistaken that sounded winged..

Miley:: True...

Ashley:: Well I think I will just go wander around the island aimlessly now. BYEE!(runs off quickly)

Selena:: Joe--

Joe:: BYE!(leaves quickly)

Demi:: Wierd enough much?

Later on

Ashley::(walking around)

Joe::(puts his hand on her shoulders from behind)

Ashley::(about to scream)

Joe::(covers her mouth)(whispers in her ear) Relax beautiful. It's only me.

Ashley::(turns around) GOD! You scared me! You have to stop doing that.

Joe:: I don't think I will.

Ashley: Did you find anything?

Joe:: Nah. Just trees. Bushes. Stuff like that. I wanted to come and visit you.

Ashley::(smiles)

Joe:: Can I ask you something?

Ashley:: Of course.

Joe:: How can you be in love with a guy like me? I mean honestly. Me?

Ashley:: (hugs him) Many reasons. I just can't explain them.(kisses him)

Joe::(deepens it)

Ashley:(pulls back after a minute) Joe. We can't do this here, someone might see us.

Joe:: Why do you have to be so responsible?(bites her ear)

Ashley: Ow! Because, if both of us were like you where would we be?

Joe:: I'd enjoy that.(smirks)

Ashley:: Your such a guy.(kisses him softly once)

Joe::(smiles and walks away)

Demi:: Hey Ashley!!

Ashley:: Shit.(turns around) Heyy Demi.

Demi:: Soo..you and Joe--

**QUESTION::**

**Should Demi know about Joe and Ashley??  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Demi:: So..You and Joe--

Ashley:: What about Joe and I?

Demi:: I saw that Ash.

Ashley:: Saw what? You mean the pretty birds here?(hopeful)

Demi:: Yeah. I know aren't they pretty? Wait. Don't change the subject.

Ashley:: So you saw...that.(sighs)

Demi:: Yes I did. Now why is that a secret? I mean whats wrong with people knowing?

Ashley:: It's..complicated. But we kept this a secret because..well for obvious reasons.

Demi::(nods) I'd never even think you two would be in love with eachother.

Ashley:: Unexpected I guess. If you guys hadn't put us in the same room toether when I got bit, this would've never happened. So I guess I owe you guys a Thanks.

Demi::(smiles) No problem.

Ashley:: Just please don't tell anyone.

Demi: My lips are sealed.

Ashley:: Okay. You _have_ to hear Joe sing. He is amazing.

Demi:: (smiles) Go get Joe. You guys can hang out back at the house. I'll go get everyone else and keep them busy so you have nothing to worry about.

Ashley::(smiles) Thanks Demi.(runs off to find Joe) Joe? Joee??

Joe::(jumps out of the bushes) Hey beautiful.

Ashley:: Demi knows.

Joe:: What? How?

Ashley:: She saw us back there.

Joe:: Crap..

Ashley:: Relax. She won't tell anyone. She's getting everyone to stay out so we can spend time together.

Joe::(smiles) Good.

Ashley:: So..

**At The House**

Joe:: Soo..

Ashley:: Joe? Why is it you call me beautiful?

Joe:: Because you are.

Ashley:: Honestly?

Joe:: Even before all this I thought that. Your beautiful. Inside and out.

Ashley:: Aww...Thank you.(kisses him)

Joe::(deepens it)

Ashley::(deepens it more)

Joe:: What happens to being responsible?

Ashley:: Screw that.

Joe::(starts taking off Ashley's clothes)

Ashley:: (starts taking off Joe's clothes)

**We all know what happens next**

**3 hours later**

Kevin:: Where the hell did they go?

Selena:: We've been looking for them for hours!

Demi:: Oh well.(opens the door) Oh my! It seems I have found them.(over pronounced)

Ashley::(over pronounced) Well, hello Demi! Where have you been? Joseph and I have just been talking. We looked for you and couldn't find you so we came back.

Miley:: Okay..Well any idea's for dinner?

Ashley:: I got a fish!

Joe:;(whispers) When did you get a fish?

Ashley::(whispers) I caught it the day at the beach.

Selena:: I'll go cook it, you guys can wait here.(grabs the fish and leaves)

Nick:: So what have you guys been doing for the last while?

Ashley::(tries not to smile) Just...talking.

**Sorry about the short chapter..the next one is quite....interesting, CH4 out tomorrow**


	4. Chapter 4

Demi:: So..You and Joe--

Ashley:: What about Joe and I?

Demi:: I saw that Ash.

Ashley:: Saw what? You mean the pretty birds here?(hopeful)

Demi:: Yeah. I know aren't they pretty? Wait. Don't change the subject.

Ashley:: So you saw...that.(sighs)

Demi:: Yes I did. Now why is that a secret? I mean whats wrong with people knowing?

Ashley:: It's..complicated. But we kept this a secret because..well for obvious reasons.

Demi::(nods) I'd never even think you two would be in love with eachother.

Ashley:: Unexpected I guess. If you guys hadn't put us in the same room toether when I got bit, this would've never happened. So I guess I owe you guys a Thanks.

Demi::(smiles) No problem.

Ashley:: Just please don't tell anyone.

Demi: My lips are sealed.

Ashley:: Okay. You _have_ to hear Joe sing. He is amazing.

Demi:: (smiles) Go get Joe. You guys can hang out back at the house. I'll go get everyone else and keep them busy so you have nothing to worry about.

Ashley::(smiles) Thanks Demi.(runs off to find Joe) Joe? Joee??

Joe::(jumps out of the bushes) Hey beautiful.

Ashley:: Demi knows.

Joe:: What? How?

Ashley:: She saw us back there.

Joe:: Crap..

Ashley:: Relax. She won't tell anyone. She's getting everyone to stay out so we can spend time together.

Joe::(smiles) Good.

Ashley:: So..

**At The House**

Joe:: Soo..

Ashley:: Joe? Why is it you call me beautiful?

Joe:: Because you are.

Ashley:: Honestly?

Joe:: Even before all this I thought that. Your beautiful. Inside and out.

Ashley:: Aww...Thank you.(kisses him)

Joe::(deepens it)

Ashley::(deepens it more)

Joe:: What happens to being responsible?

Ashley:: Screw that.

Joe::(starts taking off Ashley's clothes)

Ashley:: (starts taking off Joe's clothes)

**We all know what happens next ;)**

**3 hours later**

Kevin:: Where the hell did they go?

Selena:: We've been looking for them for hours!

Demi:: Oh well.(opens the door) Oh my! It seems I have found them.(over pronounced)

Ashley::(over pronounced) Well, hello Demi! Where have you been? Joseph and I have just been talking. We looked for you and couldn't find you so we came back.

Miley:: Okay..Well any idea's for dinner?

Ashley:: I got a fish!

Joe:;(whispers) When did you get a fish?

Ashley::(whispers) I caught it the day at the beach.

Selena::(wierded out) I'll go cook it, you guys can wait here.(grabs the fish and leaves)

Nick:: So what have you guys been doing for the last while?

Ashley::(tries not to smile) Just...talking.

**2 Hours Later**

Miley:: So Ashley and Joe..What did you guys really do today?

Ashley:: Just..Talking..

Miley:: You guys can just say there is something going on and we'll stop asking questions.

Joe:: Mmm..This fish is really good Selena..Good Job!

Selena::(sarcastically) Thanks..Honestly.

Ashley:: Guys. I swear. There is nothing going on. All we did when we were alone was talking.

Nick:: About?

Joe:: You know...Stuff...

Ashley:: Come on...Joe and me? Never.

Miley:: Wait one second..Did you just call him Joe?

Ashley:: No.

Miley:: Yes you did. You called him Joseph before.

Ashley:: Well I just got to know him better. So I called him that.

Miley:: Sure..

Joe:: Yup..What she said.

Ashley:: Look! A bear!!

Selena:: What where!?

Ashley::(sarcastic) Up my ass and around the corner.

Selena:: You scared me!

Ashley:: Did I really? I am so sorry!

Miley:: You guys are trying to change the subject..

Ashley::(whispers to Joe) Why did she have to be a detctive?

Joe::(to Ashley) Why isn't anyone on this island normal? A detective? A doctor? C'mon!

Nick:: Why are you guys whispering to eachother?

Ashley:: Because...there is a beautiful bird over there..and we don't want you to know. Oops.(hopeful smile)

Demi::(holding in a laugh)

Miley:: Just tell us what you guys did and we'll leave you alone.

Joe:: We were talking about..The Golden..Apple..tree?

Nick: I don't even understand what he just said.

Miley:: There aren't even any apple trees in the tropics here.

Joe:: That's because...They are rare..oly found on this island..

Ashley:: What he meant is...What he said.

Demi::(holding in a laugh)

Kevin:: Demi, you look like your going to explode.

Demi::(tries not to laugh or smile) I uhmm....

Ashley:: She isn't feeling well!

Kevin:: Ash, you don't look to good yourself.

Ashley::(thinks::THANKYOU GOD!) Yeahh..1 second please..(grabs Demi and Joe's hand and runs to the bushes)

Demi:: Thankyou! I thought I was going to kill myself not breathing over there!

Ashley:: Yeah. No problem. Just 1 second....(runs to a bush and starts throwing up)

Joe:: I swear if you tell anyone I will....Go tell...The birds...You got an F..In friendship.

Demi: Are you okay?

Joe::(goes over to the birds)

Ashley::(comes back) Whatever you do do NOT go in near that bush.(looks over to Joe) What is he doing?

Demi:: Telling the birds if I tell anyone he'll tell them that I got an F in friendship. Wait..That doesn't even make sence!

Ashley:: He is weird--

Joe:: (Comes back) I warned you once, 1 more time and the birds will come for you.

Ashley:: But I love him.(smiles) Oh and Joe, don't go near the bush over there.

Joe:: Why?

Ashley:: Because I grew roses there and if you step on them your shoes will be wrecked.

Joe:: Because of the birds?

Ashley:: Yes. Of course Joe. Of course.

Demi::(thinks:: They are perfect for each other. They're both weird.) Okay. Wanna go back to the house?

Ashley:: Yes please. 1 more minute over there and I think I'll pass out.

**1 Hour Later**

Ashley:: So when do you think they'll be back?

(Miley, Selena, Nick and Kevin come through the door)

Demi:: Now.

Joe:: Oh my. I seem to be tired.

Demi:: All that..bird watching is tiring you know.(pretends to sleep)

(Ashley and Joe do the same)

Nick:: BIRDS!

Demi::(thinks: What is with the Jonas' and the birds. I wonder if Kevin is weird too..)

Miley:: I'm not sure...

Kevin: But I think it had something to do with cheese..

Nick:: CHEESE! YEAH! I WANT SOME! Where is it?

Joe:: Its in this shack.(still pretending to sleep)

Nick:: COOL!

Miley:: Well I am tired....You guys got lucky...(they all leave to go sleep)

**1 am**

Ashley::(while everyone is asleep) Demi, Joe. Wake up!

Joe:: What is it beautiful?(half asleep)

Ashley:: I think we should leave.

Demi:: Now I'm positive your going insane.

Ashley:: I'm not. i just don't want this getting out.

Joe:: Just wait a while. If it gets hard we will leave. Promise.

Ashley::(sighs) Fine.

Joe::(kisses her lips softly) Better?

Ashley::(smiles) Yes.

Demi:: Guys, c'mon. Person here. Not just you guys.

Ashley:: Sorry Demi.(lays back down)


	5. Chapter 5

**3 weeks later:: Outside the shack**

Demi::(eating an apple) So....

Miley:: I'm still asking you a question.

Demi:: Okay. But I'm eating. And we wouldn't want any food going all over the place now would we?(smirks)

Selena:; You are not going to blow food all over me Demi. Miley, stop interagating.

Demi::(smiles proudly)

Ashley:: Demi?

Demi:: Yeah?

Ashley:: Can I steal your apple?

Demi:: Hey! Go get your own.(smiles)

Ashley:: But I don't want to. Just a bite?

Demi:: Finnee...(throws her apple to Ashley)

Ashley::(catches it)(bites it) Mmmm...

Demi:: Okay your done! Apple. Now!

Kevin:: You guys are fighting over an apple.

Ashley:: We are.(throws it back to Demi) So whats new? Other then Miley interrogating...

Nick:: Well, according to Selena we should swim home.

Selena:: Hey! You think of something better.

Nick:: You'd think for a doctor, she'd be smarter.

Selena:: I haven't been to school in a month. It's not my fault.

Demi:: Oh look! Birds!

Ashley:: Now your doing it too!

Demi:: DAMN IT! It's like a disease.

Ashley:: First me, now it's everywhere.

Miley:: Yeah, your just stalling.

Demi:: Do we want apple everywhere?

Selena:: Demi, just eat your apple.

Ashley:: Have any of you guys seen Joe?

Miley:: Why?

Demi:: APPLE IS COMING!

Ashley::(laughs) I need to talk to him.

Nick:: Nope. Haven't seen him for a while.

Ashley:: How long is a while?

Kevin:: Since this morning.

Ashley:: Okay. Demi, come look for Joe with me.

Demi::(stands up) Okay. Bye Miley and everyone else who doesn't interrogate!

Miley:: Hey!

Ashley::(pulls Demi's arm) C'mon Demi.(walks off with Demi)

Demi:: What's up? What's so important anyways? You seem..Tense.

Ashley:: I am! We have a sereous problem.

Demi:: What is this so called problem?

Ashley:: Well 4 weeks ago, when me and Joe were alone we...

Demi:: Okay, I never actually got it, but what _did_ happen when you two were alone?

Ashley:: Private stuff that I'm not really comfortable talking to you about.

Demi:: Okay, uhmm..Back to this problem.

Ashley:: Well I was due for my period last week and I didn't get it and...

Demi:: Oh no...

Ashley:: Yeah, I think so.

Demi:: You have to go tell Joe.

Ashley:: I haven't had the chance to talk to him! Miley's always bothering us, and Selena is too, and Nick and Kevin are just...there. And I'm scared.

Demi:: Ash, you'll be fine-

Ashley:: No I won't. I'm 18, and stuck on this island and pregnant with Joe's baby! ANd he doesn't even know! How can I be fine? Oh and if we even get back home my parents will kill me. I'm catholic! You don't do this kind of stuff!

Demi:: Ashley, so am I. I know.

Ashley::(starts crying) Demi, what am I supposed to do? You always know what to do.

Demi:: I don't know. It's never happened to me before.

Ashley:: And it's not like I can just run away! Selena and Nick know how do to all this " living outside in the wild with no electricity" stuff. I don't! Nor does Joe. You don't either.

Demi:: What are you going to do when it comes visible?

Ashley:: Crap! I didn't even think of that. What's my excuse?! I'm screwed Demi. We need to get off this island.

Demi:: How?

Ashley:: I don't know!

Demi:: Why don't you just tell everyone?

Ashley:: Miley!

Demi:: Miley what?

Ashley:: Joe and Miley used to date. And she is really obsessive. And if she knew this...

Demi:: Okay, no more stalling. We are going to look for Joe and you are going to tell him. No stalling. No birds. Just tell him. Maybe he can help.

Ashley::(sighs) Yeah, I guess your right. Let's go.

**An Hour Later**

Demi::(walks back to where the others are) No luck!

Miley:: Really?

Nick:: Where the hell is he?

Ashley::(thinks) Hmm..I can't believe I didn't check there!(runs off)

Selena:: Huh?

Demi:: She knows what she's doin'.

Miley:: She could get lost!

Demi:: Don't worry. I think I know where she's going to. ANd I think I may need to follow, I may need to slap someone out of shock.(runs off after Ashley)

Kevin:: We have really weird friends...

Miley::(nods) Uh-hu..

* * *

**With Ashley

* * *

**

Ashley::(looks and sees Joe) Knew it.(walks over to him) Joe?

Joe:: (turns around) Oh hello. What's up?

Ashley::(sits beside him) Okay, I have something really important to tell you.

Joe:: Okay. Go ahead.

Ashley:: Well...You see...

Demi::(runs out) Hello!

Ashley:: Demi!

Demi:: Sorry! I thought I may need to help you out.

Ashley:: Good idea. Sit.

Demi::(walks over and sits)

Ashley:: As I was saying...I...Well...

Demi:: Say it...

Ashley:: I am pregnant with your baby.

Joe::(shocked) Your what?

Ashley:: Suprise?

Demi:: I think he's broken.

Ashley::(pokes Joe) Helloooo?? Are you okay?

Joe:: (still shocked) No.

Demi:: I knew you would need help.(slaps him in the arm)

Joe:: OW! Demi? What the hell?

Demi:: I fixed him Ashley!  
Ashley:: Good.

Joe:: There are going to be sereous complications if we don't get off of this island.

Ashley:: I know. Either way, were both stuck.

Joe:: What about...

Ashley:: Miley. I know. She'll kill both of us.

Joe:: We were very stupid.

Ashley:: Agreed.

Demi:: See this makes sence. That's why you've been getting sick alot.

Joe:: I thought it was just because she got poisoned.

Ashley:: I guess it can't last that long.

Demi:: Guys, I think we actually need to tell them.

Ashley:: But Miley. She'll..You know I don't know what she'll do but it'll be bad.

Demi:: Selena could maybe help you.

Joe:: But she'll tell Miley.

Ashley:: You know at this point, I'm considering shooting the flare and hoping it's seen.

Demi:: Oh hey what about this? Shoot it tonight, maybe a boat will see it.

Ashley:: And if not?

Demi:: We might as well kiss the thought of being rescued goodbye.

Ashley:: How about keep the secret...secrets in until we can't hide it anymore?

Joe:: Works for me.

Demi:: Okay. I'm in.

Ashley:: So if Miley kills us because she finds out we blame...

Joe&Demi:: The birds!

Ashley:: Again, DISEASE!

Joe:: Well sorry. It's the only thing to talk about around here.

Demi:: Not for long...

* * *

**Hey hey everyone! I'm SUPER sorry I haven't posted in a while.**

**I've been working on another story I might post.**

**And school was super hard the last month, lots of work. BUT NOW SUMMER IS HERE!! YAYY!!=)**

**Anyways, what was I going to say....OHH! **

**I'm going on vacation for a week to Florida, but when I come back I'll have lots of new ideas..though my house there has a computer so maybe I'll post. If not you know why.**

**And I kinda have majour writers block so if you have any ideas for this story, PM me.**

**I will credit if I like and use your idea.**

**xoxox**

**-Shar  
**


End file.
